All CleanyWeany SUUUUUUUUU!
by ShortcakeMiddy
Summary: My first oneshot. It is spring cleaning time and Misha wants to assist Kotarou with his cleaning. But he isn't home, would he enjoy a surprise? Or is it to his despise? KAWAII story.


Author's note

I bought the second manga of Pita Ten last month and I absolutely think it's down right kawaii. I noticed that there are more out at the moment..but..my pockets are full of moths..v.v''' Oh. Oh well! Hope ya enjoy my little ficky-wicky.

"Yayyyyyy! Shia-chan! Shia-chan!" Came the giddy shout of a pink-haired girl, who leaped around the room. Shia looked away from her pot that she was stirring, containing home made apple sauce that she was warming up for a snack. She smiled at her joyful room mate.

"Today is the first day of Springy-wingy! Time for spring cleaning! SU!" She shouted and Shia nodded. It was spring already, it as been half a year since she had moved in with her new found friend.

"Yes there is lots to do this season." Shia answered and Misha swung her arms in the air happily. The bunny angel approached the cooking girl and looked at her as if she wanted to ask something, but not sure how. Shia was very used to her friend's way of showing her emotions through hugs, looks, tears, or laughter. Never once has she seen Misha mistreat a single person, no matter how harsh they were to her, she acted like...she never even understood what happened in the first place. Even with her airheadness at times, Shia was sure that Misha deserved all the kindness in the world for what she has done for others. She knew that only too well.

"Is something on your mind, Misha-san?" Shia asked with a smile gently placed on her lips. Misha smiled back at her with a giddy grin.

"Do you think Kotarou-kun will let me help him with his spring cleany-weany? His daddy's been working late again. And those finals are coming uppy- wuppy. Su!" Shia looked at her angelic friend. Once again Misha was thinking of someone else's troubles and not her own. She had her own apartment to take care of, but she wanted to be sure Kotarou-san was all settled in and comfortable.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely, he'll let you help him." At this, Misha's eyes flowed with happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Yessy-wessy! SUUUU!" Misha slid to their door and walked out of the apartment room. She skipped two skips and was at the door of her neighbor...

"Kotarou-KUUUUNNNN!" She shouted as she rung his doorbell a dozen times, overflowing with excitement. When no one answered, she tried opening the door and was surprised it was unlocked. Kotarou-kun was careful to leave his door locked. She peaked her head in and saw that it was all dark. Was no one home? But..his door was unlocked.

"K-Kotarou-kun? Kotarou-kuuuuuunnnnn..." she whispered as she sneaked in, looking all around for her little buddy. He wasn't in his bedroom, or the places he usually studies, she even took the responsibility to look for him up on the roof, but even there he was gone. With her bunny's ears hanging low, she walked back to her own apartment complex.

"Shia-san...Kotarou-kun isn't home. It's not a school day...where's Kotarou-kun...? suuuuuuu..." Shia looked back at her now depressed friend.

"Maybe he just stepped out of a moment. Maybe he was in a hurry." Shia said, trying to comfort her sad bunny friend. Misha took what her friend had to say to heart. Maybe he was in a hurry and forgot to lock up...? But that wasn't like Kotarou-kun at all. Maybe he had other things on his mind, like he has recently? Now that she thought about it, Kotarou-kun was acting more depressed lately. He was sighing more often, wasn't paying attention in class, wasn't focusing on his reviews, or even talking all that much. Kotarou-kun seemed very busy at mind. She wanted to do something for him..maybe take something off his mind so he could worry about other things. Then it struck her! An idea out of this world..like herself.

"Shia-san! He hasn't locked his door! Could we go in and clean for him, and make it a surprise when he comes home! SUU! Will you come and helpy-welpy?" Misha said, once again overflowed with happiness. Shia smiled and nodded, saying it would be an honor to help out their friend. Misha, yahooing, jumped around the room with her arms waving in circles. Shia smiled and went to go get her cleaning supplies and her cleaning apron. And then they were off, wanting to do something good for their Kotarou.

Kotarou stood still, starring, eyes unmoving, like he was daydreaming. He was clothed in dark colors, a gathering of hand picked wild flowers in his hands. He walked up to a large land marking in-between others that looked similar. Leaves covered it, concealing the marking. He softly placed down his bunch and walked to the side of the marking and grabbed a straw broom he had placed there himself and began sweeping. He brushed the leaves and petals from earlier blooming flowers and some pollen away from the stone marking. He made sure he swept away from the other markings, some already cleaned. He brushed the items across the path to a small ditch that had other nature items where others had swept them to be. After he had cleansed the stone marking of all the impurities, he walked back to it and placed the broom back where he found it and picking up his flowers again. He stood close to the monument and, with all the leaves gone, he could so clearly see the carving of his mother's name.

He quietly laid the flowers he hand so picked beside her monument. He fell to his knees and stayed motionless for a few seconds, before his mother's presence. His finger's fiddled in his pocket and he pulled out a match and a starter. He slid the match's head across the black starter and caused it to go aflame. Beside the monument was incense sticks and he lit them, filling the air with a calming scent. He blew out the match and placed it on the ground, so he would remember to throw it away. With that, he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. H remained silent, thinking of everything. How long as it been? He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to know how many exact days he's lived with out her. His heart ached enough when he thought of her. He couldn't imagine the pain he would feel if he forced himself to know the exact truth.

The sun was starting to sink into the mountains behind him. He looked at his watch and saw the time, and decided that it would be a good time to head home. He stood up, bruised off the loose dirt from his knees and legs. Then he bowed respectfully and picked up his used match and walked out of the cemetery, throwing away the match and starter. All he wanted now was a nice warm cup of something and his bed. He had school tomorrow and those finals to worry about.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! Lookie-wookie! We doing such a nice job! Everything's gonna be so purrrfict! tehehhe nya nya!" Misha said, dusting around the books on the shelf. Shia, with her rag and glass cleaner nodded. Everything was going so nicely. Even though they had some clumsy issues, nothing was damaged or hurt for that matter. Once Misha had her mind set on something, she would do it flawlessly with her giddy grin.

These two girls had done almost everything. They cleaned the dishes that sat there from breakfast and put them away, shampooed the carpet, dusted, and even refolded their cloths that were in their drawers along with reorganizing their bathroom. Next was the bedrooms. They entered Kotaru's room and began dusting and polishing it. Misha dusted since it was the easiest thing her mind and body could handle and Shia polished the wood he had in the room.

Shia began washing down the doors in his room and window seals. She opened his closet to wash the inside of the door and noticed that his closet wasn't at all neat, which surprised her from his character. Well a boy is a boy. She placed down her rag after she finished the door and began pairing up his shoes, placing lost socks in his dirty cloths bin. While she was there she thought she would organize his cloths. She began separating his school cloths from his winter cloths from his summer cloths from his nicer cloths. She was reaching the back of it when something caught her eye. What could that be doing there?

"EWWWW! What a pwety dressy! Su!" Came Misha's voice from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She covered up her shock with a happy smile and looked at her friend, pulling out the dress.

"Yes. It is simply lovely." She laid it across the bed and the two girls gazed at it. It was a pastel purple and when you moved it, it looked like it was changing color, waving like water. Lace bordered the sleeves and the collar. A necklace that had a large pendant stone was wrapped around the hanger so not to fall off. Shia smiled and looked at her angelic friend beside her...

Kotarou yawned and approached his apartment complex. He walked past his neighbor's quarters and was shocked to see it still. Maybe they were out. He approached his own door and turned the knob, it was unlocked. He was almost sure he locked it. Did it slip his mind? He shrugged it off and opened the door. He saw all the lights were on and he was positive that he had those off! Was he going crazy? Or was something in his house? Maybe it was his dad home early for once.

He walked around and noticed something different about it, but couldn't exactly put his finger on it. There was a sweet scent, a warm scent that is normally smelled when a woman is near. He shook his head, no woman could be in his house. He must be imagining things from visiting his other, he should take his mind off of her, but he couldn't. Tired, he walked to his bedroom and herd some giggling. He gulped and approached his somewhat closed door. He slowly opened it, so not to catch attention and gasped at what he saw.

His neighbor, Misha-san was in his room. She was twirling and giggling, then Shia-san came into view. Though he was surprised to see them that was not what had got to him. Misha-san, was twirling with a certain outfit on. An outfit he knew only too well. Around her neck, danced a pendant and her hair was done up in side buns with her bunny companions tied below them. He could feel himself grow abnormally angry and his hand became a fist and he punched his door open. Both girls gasped and looked at Kotarou, who breathed loudly as he starred back. Misha smiled.

"Yaaaayyyy! You're home Kotarou-kun! Your house is all cleany-weany!" She pranced to him and huggled her arms around his neck, her nose nuzzling his hair. He grunted and his fisted hand pushed her away. She yelped and as she fell back, he grabbed the stone that was around her neck and pulled, breaking the chain. Misha looked up at his worriedly, her neck a bit sore. Kotarou held the stone in his hand at his side, his face red. He pointed a finger at her.

"Get that off of you now! Put it where you found it and don't you dare touch it again! Then leave! Leave me be! Go home! Go and stay there!" With that he turned around and dashed out of his apartment. He climbed up the stairs that led to the roof of the building, tears spilling out of his eyes. H- How could she? Barge in his home and do whatever she wanted! The nerve of it all. And of it all..she had to go and do THAT! Put THAT on! The water fell down his cheeks and got his shirt moist. He didn't bother wiping his eyes or his nose. When he reached the top of the stairs he busted the door open and went to a corner and fell down. He sat there, crying, holding on so tightly to the pendant that was clenched in his hands. His body began to tremble. It was too much for him to handle.

The moon began to rise, taking the place of the sun. Kotarou still sat out on the roof, letting the cool breeze blow through his hair. His eyes were a bit red and his hand was still clenched to the pendant, but his body had started to clam down from the evening's events. He herd a sound behind him and he lightly tuned his head. He stayed silent at which it was.

Misha stood behind him, now in her bunny pj's. Her face showed worry and her eyes had a glazed look over them like she had and was about to cry. He grunted and turned his head away. She was the first one to brake the silence.

"Umm..Kotarou-kun.. I sowy if I did anything to upset you..." She began, but was cut off with an irregular chuckle from the boy.

"'If'? Misha-san...You DID! not 'if' did! What makes you think you can just go around and trying stuff on that's not yours without permission!"

"I'm sowy. Do you wike wearing the dressy-wessy? Su?"

"I don't wear it, Misha-san! It was my mother's! The only thing I was able to keep!" The world went silent again and Kotarou made sure his back was facing her. His eyes gazed at the pendant. He could feel the moist feeling returning to his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry again. He wanted to cry. Misha spoke again.

"Your momma must have been very pretty if she wore something that lovely. Su." Kotarou lightly squeezed the stone pendant and nodded.

"Yeah..." He held his closed hand that held the pendant in it close to his face, his salty tears falling onto it. He suddenly felt warmth around him. He opened his eyes to find himself in Misha's embrace, just like before. She held him close, her head on top of his, and her hands stroking his back soothingly.

"I sowy. Su."

Kotarou thought for a moment remembering what has occurred between the two of them, a few phrases striking in his mind.

_"How about I become your new Momma?"_

"That's why I have to...That's why I'm going to make you happy! Yay!"

"It'll be awight"

Kotarou sighed and let himself be embraced with out a revolt. Her embrace was warm and welcoming. He closed his eyes, tears silently falling, and got lost in the feeling.

THE END!

That is my Pita-Ten fic! I hope you all liked it! I love little Kotarou and Misha times, they are so sweet. Oh and so you know the little memories of what Misha said were taken from volumes one and two.

If you liked this one, please help yourselves to my other stories. They range in a variety so far and I really am planning on doing even more!

Oh and one more thing...

Review Please!


End file.
